1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding device for a fluid container, or the like. In particular, the invention is a suction holding device that is self-setting by virtue of random movement of the object to be secured and has a releasing means that is easily operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to secure open beverage containers to a moving surface, such as a deck, dashboard, or table in a boat or recreational vehicle. While it is desirable to prevent sliding and tipping of the container due to acceleration, i.e. changes in the speed, orientation or direction of the vehicle, it is of course desirable to have the ability to lift the container for the purpose of drinking or pouring from it. Previously, various attempts have been made to design devices that would accomplish these somewhat contradictory purposes.
It is known to coat the bottoms of beverage containers with a non-slip material to reduce slippage. However, this significantly increases the cost of manufacture of the container and, in addition, does not address the problem of tipping. In fact, such an arrangement actually increases the tendency of the container to overturn because a sheer force acting on the container at its center of mass (which is located above its support surface) will cause a rotational moment about the non-slip interface. A separate coaster having a non-slip material reduces the cost of the container, but does not address the other limitations mentioned above.
Insulated beverage holder "sleeves" have also been used to reduce slippage of beverage containers on movable surfaces. Such a beverage holder is usually constructed of polystyrene and is configured to essentially surround the container. Such a device may have a non-slip surface to decrease the likelihood of slippage. In addition, a base of increased diameter may serve to somewhat increase the stability of the container against tipping. However, because there is necessarily a thickness associated with the base portion, such a device serves to raise the center of gravity of the container to attendantly increase the likelihood of spillage.
More recently, it has been known to utilize a suction device to secure a beverage container to a surface. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,525 issued to Cross et al. The holding device disclosed therein consists essentially of an initially flat, flexible disc secured to the concave bottom of an aluminum beverage can. The diameter of the disc is larger than that of the can. The disk is deformed into a concave shape in conformance with the bottom surface of the can. When placed upon a table or the like, the weight of the can sets a suction or vacuum chamber created by the convex shape of the disk and its flexible edges that protrude from the peripheral edges of the can. The non-slip characteristics of the disk minimize slippage of the can. In addition, the protruding edges of the disk add stability to the can.
However, the device disclosed by Cross has several limitations. In particular, this device is only suitable for use with a container having a concave bottom. In addition, since the suction chamber has a relatively large volume the device requires a significant displacement due to the weight of the can in order to set the suction. By the same token, it is difficult to break the seal thereof. In order to overcome this, a vent hole or passage may be provided to eliminate the sealing effect and thus the suction holding ability of the device. The vented Cross device can then be lifted without any manipulation of the coaster.